1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to advertising display apparatus and more particularly to an illuminated advertising sign including a continuously moving conveyor detachably mounting a plurality of individual, vertically disposed intelligence bearing panels which partially overlap adjacent intelligence bearing panels to provide an advertising message.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Iluminated display signs have been provided heretofore such as that disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,918 issued to Dante V. Mazzocco, Sr., on Nov. 26, 1974. This prior art device mounts a plurality of indicia bearing panels in frames which interrupt the continuity of the message provided by the indicia on adjacent panels.
Another advertising device is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,604, issued to M. Hirshhorn on Oct. 30, 1962, and includes a conveyor mounting a plurality of indicia bearing panels, however, the adjacent panels are spaced apart and light passes between the adjacent panels to create a glare effect.
Another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,721, issued to Robert G. Burns on July 23, 1974, and includes a plurality of panels which are connected together in end-to-end relation with respect to each other by slide fasteners to provide in effect a continuous panel. The slide fasteners add to the manufacturing costs and inhibit the quick and easy removal of a panel.
It is an object of the present invention to provide advertising display apparatus including a conveyor, moving in an endless path, having at least one curvilinear portion and a plurality of indicia bearing panels supported thereon in partially overlapping relation with adjacent panels.
It is another object of the present invention to provide advertising display apparatus including an endless conveyor mounting a plurality of individual advertising display panels which provide an uninterrupted advertising message.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide advertising display apparatus including a conveyor moving in an endless path having a curvilinear path portion, a plurality of indicia bearing panels mounted thereon, and curvilinear guide mechanism for maintaining the panels in overlapping relation as the panels negotiate the curvilinear path portion.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide advertising display apparatus including a plurality of overlapping panels moving in an endless path and inner and outer translucent plates defining a passage through which the panels pass and illuminating mechanism mounted inwardly of the plates for illuminating the panels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide advertising display apparatus including a plurality of intelligence bearing panels and mechanism for individually mounting the panels on an endless conveyor so that substitute panels may be easily installed.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide advertising display apparatus of the type described which includes an outer translucent plate and an inner translucent plate defining a passage for a plurality of advertising display panels having translucent portions defining intelligence, mechanism disposed internally of the panels for transmitting light through the translucent portions, the inner panel being selected from one of a plurality of different colored panels to selectively change the apparent color of the intelligence.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide advertising display apparatus of the type described including a conveyor moving in an endless path and apparatus for dependently mounting a plurality of indicia bearing panels thereon and keeper mechanism mounted on the endlessly moving conveyor spanning the overlapping portions of adjacent panels.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art as the description thereof proceeds.